


Only lovers left alive

by SunshineTaj



Category: Esc 2018, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: But we'll get there, M/M, Slow Burn, also could be nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineTaj/pseuds/SunshineTaj
Summary: A story about two people who find each other at the right time.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction, just to give the characters a bit of the background story. I know it's really short and full of mistakes (English is not my first language), but I still hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Also remember this is a work of fiction and has nothing to do with real people!
> 
> Love, Taj

 

 

_Ermal Meta was never the one to like physical affection._

Ok, maybe he like it when his mother hugged him after a long time not seeing him, or when his brother messed his hair in a playful manner and when his sister kissed his cheek. He liked it when he came home late to find his girlfriend asleep on the couch and he would lightly touch her shoulder and kiss her awake. But apart from that, Ermal Meta did not like physical affection.

_Except now, he was craving it ..._

He broke up with his girlfriend of 9 years, or well, she broke up with him. She was the only stability in his life, no matter if he played a show in front of tan people in a bar or the full stadium, he would always got to come back home to her. But now she was goon.  
One day he came home to a half empty apartment, a few bags and boxes packed by the door. She was waiting for him in the kitchen. She hugged him one last time, kissed him goodbye and told him to take care of himself. Then she walked away. Ermal stud there for a while, until it hit him, and he broke down in tears. He knew it was coming. They weren't the same for the past year, but even so, he was still hoping she'd stay. Because he loved her.  
He called her the next morning, begging her to come back, begging her to not leave him and then to at least keep the apartment and help him pack his things, because she deserved to continue with her life. But nothing changed, she was gone for good. Ermal cried again. He called his brother, told him what happened, talked to his mother and to his sister to. But nothing helped. A week passed like this, with him crying, barely sleeping and not really eating, and it was all worse, because he was in the middle of promoting his new song with Fabrizio Moro.  
After a week, Marco showed up at the door of his apartment with a box of pizza and a bottle of red wine. They eat, they drank, they talked. And the next day, Ermal showed up on stage again. It was the first night of Sanremo.

_..._

_Fabrizio Moro believed in love._

He believed in love at the first sight, he believed in unconditional and one of a kind type of love, he believed in the platonic love, and sexual love to. He believed in love.  
He meet his now lover and the mother of his children in a bar, she was beautiful. It all started as a one night stand, until they figured they are good together. She believed in love to, all kinds of love, and she, just like him, wanted to have children. They weren't the youngest anymore, so they started a family together. And Fabrizio Moro had never been happier in his life.  
They had an agreement, they were free to love whoever they wanted and as many people as they wanted, since they knew from the beginning they weren't really each other's love of their live. They simply didn't get to bring their partners home, to not confuse the children. They would always tell each other when they had a new lover and they promised to tell if “the one”  came around as well.   


_But not even love could save him right now ..._

Fabrizio was facing another problem. Ever since the last Saremo he was having an artistic crises. His inspiration left out the window and he felled completely drained inside. He tried writing songs, finding inspiration in his happy family life, but no words came his way. Every single time he would found himself cursing in the pile of used paper, with nothing but rubbish written on. And writing music was no different. He would sit there with his guitar in his lap for hours, only to put it down in frustration and go back to a pile of papers on the floor. He wonder if it was possible that he had exchanged his inspiration and creativity for a happy personal life somehow? Maybe he made a deal with the devil, without remembering? No, Fabrizio knew thinks like that happens when you have a career this long, but, but why now? Why now, when he was finally happy? The only think keeping him away from throving his guitar in the corner and ending his career was a fact that hi did managed to write a song not so long ago. A song with Ermal Meta. And he will be performing it soon on the stage of Sanremo.

 

_..._

 

_Ermal Meta was never the one to like physical affection._

“You look like a ghost.” Was the first thing Fabrizio Moro said to him before he hugged him close and kissed his cheek. It was the first time that Ermal had really leaned in to the touch instead of pulling away or freezing in place like he usually did. “I feel like one to. Come on, lets get this over with.”

They performed, it was good. After, Ermal told Fabrizio what happened during the time they were apart . Fabrizio got angry. Not screaming and throwing things around, kind of angry, but angry that he didn’t tell him before. Angry that he didn't call him right after it happened, so he could get to comfort him, to be there for his friend.  Ermal thought they weren’t that close, that he didn't get to bore Fabrizio with his problems, because Fabrizio had a family and a nice, put together, life. He told him that and Fabrizio hugged him again. He told Ermal hi consider him one of his best friends and since they are performing together in Sanremo, and they are going to win and go to Eurovision together, he should trust him more and come to him when he needs to. Ermal just nodded his head and leaned in to the touch again.

 

_Fabrizo Moro believed in love._

And he never had a problem showing it. He would kiss his partner´s cheak every time he saw her. He wuled shower his children with huges and tickles when ever he could, he would randomly touch his relatives, find their hands under the table and give supportive squeezes, light touches on the arms and of course hugs and kisses for everyone. He showed love to his friends to, in every way possible. And right now, he was holding a friend in his arms, he was gently caressing his back and he could feel the curls of the other tickling his neck. They stayed like that for a while.

Fabrizio liked it, that Ermal was getting more comfortable around him. He still remembered their first meeting, when in the end Ermal offered him his hand, but they just wrote a song together so Fabrizio pulled him into a huge and Ermal freezed. He then apologised, remembering Ermals past and releasing he probably scared the poor man to death.

It was different now, Ermal consider him his friend, he opened the door and let Fabrizio in. And even tho, he didn't yet trussed him completely, for now, this was enough.

 

_..._

 

After that night they started to spend more time together. They were staying at the same hotel and would talk to one another in one of their rooms late in to the night. Ermal felled their relationship changing and it scared him. It scared him because he never started to trusted anyone this quickly. Letting people in was hard for him, he got hurt way to many times in his life (and always by the people he loved) to trust people easily.

_And then the thing with plagiarism happened and Ermal did what he did best. He pushed everyone away._

 


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the thing with plagiarism happened and Ermal did what he did best. He pushed everyone away.

 

Fabrizio came knocking on his door as soon as he got back to the hotel. No answer. He knocked again, nothing. “Ermal? I know you’re inside! Como on, open the door.” Silence.  He tried opening them but they were locked. He knocked again: “You are behaving like a chilled, let me in! … please.” And when nothing happened he added “Ermal at last tell me you’re ok?” The door opened with such force that Fabrizio jumped away in fear. “No. NO! I’M NOT OK! How could I be? Leave mE ALONE!” The doors closed as fast as they opened leaving surprised Fabrizio standing in the hallway with slightly open mouth. He did not expect that. Ermal was always this quiet, wise person, that kept a cool head in any situation, he had this sort of ‘nothing can get to me’ attitude, or at last Fabrizio thought so. “You know where to find me if you need me.” Was the last thing he said to the closed door before he left for his room.

He emptied the minibar that night and then felled asleep on top of the shits.

_…_

Fabrizio woke up a couple of hours later, with his left shoe still on his foot and a horrible head each. He found his phone in the back pocket of his jeans checking the time (9:43) and his massages. There was one from his brother and another from his manager, but nothing important. He texted Ermal, asking him if he wants to get some breakfast together and then walk toward the bathroom. He was worried about the younger man, still remembering last night. He had found some painkillers and has managed to gulp them down with a glass of water, while constantly checking his phone. He took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes and when there was no replay from Ermal, decided to order a room service. After breakfast he tried calling him. Nothing.

…

It was now 11:50 and Fabrizio was standing in front of the door of the room 102 again. He knocked gently. “Ermal, are you awake?” No replay. Fabrizio tried opening the door, they weren’t locked anymore. He let himself in and was surprised by the scene that awaited him. Ermal was leaning on the window shelf, banding down like he was trying to wrap himself around the cigarette in his hands. He was dressed in his pyjamas and a hotel bathrobe but judging by the perfectly made up bad and dark circles around his eyes, he did not sleep a second that night. What Fabrizio couldn’t know was that Ermal spanned the night sitting on the bathroom floor, emptying his stomach in the toilet.

 “You know you are not spouse to smoke in here, right?” “Yes.” “God, you look awful.” Fabrizio said the obvious. “Have you slept at all?” “Couldn’t.” Fabrizio came closer and took a cigarette of his own, mimicking toward Erma to light it up for him. “You know you are not spouse to smoke in here, right?” the younger mocked him while lighting up Fabrizio’s cigarette and another for himself “and you smell of cheap buzz.” “Well it seems we have different coping mechanisms, but at last I don’t scream at my friends in the middle of the hallway, waking half of the hotel up in fear.” Ermal looked down at his feet “I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry I shouted at you.” “Hey, It’s ok, I’m used to it,” Fabrizio said banding his head down, trying to catch Ermal’s eyes, “I have two small kids at home, you know.” Ermal looked up. “But jocks aside, how do you feel?” Fabrizio added seriously. “Like shit!” He got up in frustration. “This song … It, It means so much to me. I – I can’t … They can’t just …” “They won’t do anything Ermal. We didn’t copy anything, it is our work. We did nothing wrong. They can’t accuse us of anything, it would all be lies, and you know that.” “I know, I know, but what if they disqualify us anyway? We would disappoint so many people, my mom would be s… fuck! My mom!” Ermal started turning around looking for his phone. When he finally found it he called his mom immediately. She picked up the second the phone ranged and Ermal started to talk to her in Albanian.

Fabrizio set back admiring the scene in front of him. Ermal’s voice became gentler and less frustrating. He was standing in the middle of the room, bathrobe hung from his shoulders and a cigarette burning his fingers, the smoke slowly rising up and mixing with his curls, it made the scene look like the one from the movie. Fabrizio could not understand a word of what he was saying but slowly got up to take a cigarette from Ermal’s hand. He took one last smoke and then throw it away in the ashtray.

When Ermal finished the call with his mom he looked calmer. “She kept asking if I’m ok.” “Well, are you?” “I said I am.” “But are you ok? Now?” “I don’t know.” Ermal finished and set on a chair that was half facing Fabrizio.

“Let’s talk about something else. The first time we performed the song together on the stage, I felled so much power, it was differed than all the times we singed it in the studio. And your voice, there was so much power to! Did you feel it? How did you feel?” “Like I want to slap him in the face!” “Your father?” “Mhm” “Want to talk about it?” Fabrizio suggested. But Ermal only shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “There is nothing more to say about it, really.” Fabrizio kept quiet, waiting for Ermal to continue, he knew there was a lot more to say about the topic, but he didn’t want to pressure his friend or make him uncomfortable. “I don’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.” Ermal continued after a deep breath. “And I hate it that he is still so present in my thoughts, in my life, even tho he’s goon. He is still destroying my life, he is destroying my songs.” He finished quietly. Fabrizio waited for a while to let the conversation seat, and when Ermal didn’t say anything, he added: “You’re not allowed to let him destroy you Ermal. He doesn’t deserve that, de doesn’t deserve any part of your life. Not even the bad parts.” Ermal looked up. There was a serious and a little sad look in his eyes. “But I understand that he still comes to your mind, you need to … just …take the inspiration and then get him out of your head.” “Waw Fabri, I didn’t know you are such an inspirational speaker.” Ermal joked. Fabrizio saw he was trying to cover something else with that jock and change the topic, so he let him, leaving a small chuckle and adding: “well I am a song writer, I know my way with words.” Ermal smiled happily that the tough conversation was over. “I’m hungry.” He then announced. “Go shower, there is a nice looking restaurant near the hotel I want to tray.” “You sure they won’t let me in in a bathrobe?” Ermal test. “Very sure. Come on. Bathroom. NOW!” Fabrizio smiled knowing he is finally going to put some food in that boy.

_…_

They’ve got a green light. Their song was not a plagiat and they’ve got another chance to preform again.

After the good news Ermal’s mood changed drastically. He was back to his normal self and Fabrizio liked it too, even though he knew the previous emotions were still somewhere there, boiling under the surface, getting ready to explode.

They were getting ready to go on stage, when Fabrizio got an idea. “Ermal.” He called and the younger turned around. Fabrizio hugged him close, with booth of his hands around his neck. Ermal let out a surprise noise, waited for a while and then processed to pull out of a hug. “Noup, not yet. We need to share the same energy on stage.” Fabrizio said when he didn’t let go of a man in his hands. “I don’t see how this is relevant.” Ermal said but finally put his hands around Fabrizio’s waste and rested his head on the others man’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a norther few seconds, until somebody informed them that they need to go on stage.

_…_

  
This performance was different. They booth felled emotionally exhausted from the unfortunate events. Fabrizio had put everything he felled in his voice, all the pressure, sadness and worry he was feeling for the past few days, making it stronger and more powerful. He was thinking about the lyrics of the song and all the wrong that was going on around the world. Of the poor and hungry children. And that made him think of his two angels and how happy he was to have them. There were times in his life when he thought he won’t see another sunrise and he remember how hard it was to give it up and got his life together. He was happy that he did it. Towards the end of the song Fabrizio felled more peaceful and happy, it was almost as he got to heal himself a little during the performance.

Ermal’s head was a mass, his usual demons came to say hi, mixed with the pressure and all the emotions from the past days. He kept looking to Fabrizio and he noticed the other man was facing the struggle of his own. He got thru the song, like he always did and as he sang the last words, he put an arm around Fabrizio, getting before that strong urge to protect the older man somehow.

Fabrizio smiled as he put his hand over Ermal’s, while the other leaned his head on his shoulder.

_The music ended._

_The crowd cheered._

_But it felled like it was just the two of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. This is my first time writing something like this in English, so I would really like it if you left a comment or a critic, just so I know how to improve. 
> 
> Love, T


End file.
